mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Kelly vs. Troy Mandaloniz
The Fight The first round began. They came out quickly exchanging strikes and knees. Kelly landed a good left hook. Mandaloniz got the takedown into half-guard. They scrambled viciously on the ground and got to the feet in a clinch. Kelly tried for the trip takedown but Mandaloniz defended and they stayed in the clinch. They exchanged strikes in the pocket. They clinched again. Kelly landed some knees. The pace had slowed considerably. The referee broke the clinch. They clinched again immediately. Kelly landed a combination inside and another. Mandaloniz landed a good knee inside. Kelly landed more good knees. Kelly punished the body and then threw an uppercut. Kelly went for the takedown, stuffed by Mandaloniz. They broke. Kelly landed a body shot. Kelly landed a vicious body shot and then another. Kelly landed more combinations to the body and then a leg kick and more body shots and an uppercut. Kelly landed a knee. They clinched. Kelly got the trip takedown into Mandaloniz's full guard. Kelly landed elbows repeatedly. Mandaloniz was bleeding. Mandaloniz tried to roll for an armbar but Kelly fought out of it and landed more elbows. Mandaloniz was cut somewhere on the left side of his face. Kelly postured up and landed more elbows and ground-and-pound. Blood was all over Mandaloniz's face. The first round ended. The second round began. Kelly landed a left hook and a jab and got the takedown into Mandaloniz's full guard again. Mandaloniz was bleeding under his right eye now as Kelly dropped more vicious elbows. The referee stood the fight up. Kelly landed a left hook to the body and a leg kick. Mandaloniz got the takedown into Kelly's full guard. Mandaloniz got full mount and got Kelly's back. Mandaloniz rolled Kelly over and tried for the rear-naked choke but Kelly turned into him into Mandaloniz's full guard and landed more ground-and-pound. Kelly landed more nasty elbows. Mandaloniz rolled into an armbar but Kelly fought out of it back into Mandaloniz's full guard. Mandaloniz looked bloody and exhausted. Kelly landed another big elbow. Kelly landed some hammerfists. The third round began. Kelly went for the takedown but Mandaloniz defended. Kelly landed a body shot. Kelly landed a leg kick. Kelly landed an inside leg kick and a jab. Mandaloniz landed a jab. Kelly went for the takedown which Mandaloniz defended and slammed Kelly's head into the canvas for his own takedown, taking Kelly's back and sinking in the choke and transitioning to an armbar. Kelly turned it into Mandaloniz's full guard. Kelly landed another big elbow. The crowd booed. The referee told the fighters to 'get busy'. The referee stood them up. Kelly helped Mandaloniz up. Kelly landed an inside leg kick and then a leg kick. Mandaloniz pushed forward with a good combination. Kelly landed a good jab. Mandaloniz got the takedown into Kelly's guard. Mandaloniz was exhausted now. The third round and the fight itself ended. Paul Kelly was the winner by unanimous decision.